Chemical Prince
by TruthVSLie
Summary: Based on 'Chemical Princess' by IAMX, PruCan, character death. Gilbert was just an intern at the local laboratory, working to boost his experience levels in university. He had no idea that the process of getting a better life would, in the end, simply end it- but not after seeing true beauty for the first time. Vague summary is vague for a reason ;


**This story was inspired by the song 'Chemical Princess' by IAMX. It's a multi-chapter story, and this is our lovely beginning. Forgive me if I take a while to update; I'm still pretty new to this site and therefore don't know entirely how to maneuver it.  
watch?v=sK146GFpCwY**

**This is a PruCan fic, I hope you enjoy!**

**~Matt**

* * *

He briskly walked through the corridors towards the sunlit laboratory, wary of his new coworkers. He offered them delicate smiles, insincere and only to be polite. Carrying his tray of test tubes, he swivelled around carts full of rock and other earthly substances, narrowly avoiding collision. His white hair shone in the bright hallways, casting an eerie halo around his head. Not many dared to look directly into his eyes, the crimson of them sending people running, though the few that did were surprised with the hearty amount of kindness hidden away in their depths, only shown to those who dared share his gaze. Turning to the right, the halls suddenly grew emptier- there was no one to send smiles at and nobody to taunt with his mysterious outer appearance. He made a quick left into a room glowing with natural light, nodding at his trainer. The white haired man knelt to eye level with the shelves of the white counters, storing the tray neatly inside. Standing back up, he proceeded to speak with the scientist.

"Anything else I can help with, sir?" He asked, repressing an annoyed sigh. Gilbert Beilschmidt was a 24 year old male with one year left of his university schooling to become a chemical engineer. He currently worked as the intern of a long-time chemical & biological scientist and the very well known Doctor Bradley despite not really wanting to. It was, however, necessary for his schooling and so he suffered. The albino did not particularly like having to comply with the man's every whim and desire, but of course he did. "Ah, yes. Please fetch me a pint of Gallium? It's stored in the refrigerated room just at the very end of the hall." He informed, keeping his gaze trained on the task at hand.

Gilbert replied with an affirmative and made his way out of the bright lab once more, heading down the empty hallway for his next quest. It was a long walk, giving the man time to ponder. He had studied the periodic table throughly, and so remembered Gallium to be labelled as Ga, number 31. It was currently being held in the fridge because it could so easily melt, the temperature needed to liquefy was solely 29.8˚C and, being that it was rather hot where they lived, that was a problem. They needed to keep the substance solid and intact so it was placed in the cold room. Finally, the albino neared the specified room. He had just raised his arm to grasp the handle when, from his peripheral vision, he spotted something. Not just anything, but a light. A faint, but distinct blue light.

His hand froze halfway to the knob and he turned his head to look at the source of the light. It was coming from the crack beneath a steel door; one that he'd failed to notice earlier. It was an internal battle, lost to the albino's sheer mischievous nature that he decided to check it out. He turned on his heels, edging away from his should-be main focus and opens the other door cautiously. From there, he enters, the blue light growing from his vicinity.

Closing the door behind him, Gilbert surveyed the room, his eyes darting every which way. He sauntered forward, taking in the many interesting things he saw. Upon the many tables and counters sat various vials, containing what appeared to be rather rare chemicals and substances. There were many industrial appliances and pieces of high-tech equipment, no doubt costing thousands- millions even. His childishness seeped through as the man poked and prodded to machinery, trying to figure out what they'd do. It didn't last long, however, as Gilbert quickly found the faint blue light once more. It grew stronger with every step he took, further illuminating the room he now found himself in. He turned left, pausing mid-stride upon having the bright light shine suddenly blind him with intensity. He blinked, losing focus before returning to reality, and slowly edged forward.

He now stood directly in front of a large, tube-like tank. It held a blue slime, filling the tank entirely but for a figure. Gilbert leaned forward, squinting his eyes to see past the light the goo emitted and his breath hitched. There, curled up and floating in the substance was the most beautiful person Gilbert had ever seen. The boy in the tube was completely unclothed, his skin pale and impeccable. His hair was the exact colour of gold, flowing in long locks around his flawless face. The eyes, though closed, gave off a violet glow, much like the goo this boy was immersed in. Gilbert was captured by those feminine lips, tracing the many curves of the boy's body with his crimson eyes. The image was ruined only by the many wires and tubes connecting the pallid by to the tank he was being held.

The albino set a tentative hand on the glass as though trying to actually touch this perfect representation of true beauty, his red eyes glassy. "What are you..." He whispered, unaware of the additional presence looming in the shadows.


End file.
